Propofol (26-diisopropylphenol) an injectable anesthetic which has hypnotic properties and can be used to induce and maintain general anesthesia and for sedation. Injectable anesthetics such as propofol are administered directly into the bloodstream. This results in a rapid onset of anesthesia influenced almost entirely by the rate at which the anesthetic agent crosses the blood-brain barrier. Therefore, the anesthetic agent must have sufficient lipid solubility to be able to cross this barrier and depress the relevant mechanisms of the brain. Propofol is poorly water soluble and therefore is generally formulated as an emulsion. Propofol containing emulsions have been shown to support microbial growth. Therefore it is desirable to formulate propofol emulsions in a manner in which microbial growth is prevented. EDTA (ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid) has been shown to delay, but not prevent, the onset of microbial growth in propofol emulsions. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,520.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a propofol containing pharmaceutical composition that provides antimicrobial benefits above that found in existing compositions and/or prevents the onset of microbial growth in such compositions.